


Right Where You're Meant to Be

by mssrj_335



Series: KrampusKinkPrompts2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Spanish, Dameron Dads ™, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finn is such an affectionate dad here omfg, Fisherman Poe Dameron, Gen, Grandparent Kes Dameron, Holidays, I Tried, Implied Character Injury, Injury Recovery, Kes Dameron is #1 Granddad, Krampus Kinkathon, M/M, POV Alternating, Parenthood, Sappy, Snowmen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but unless your kink is fluff this might not fulfill lol, carpenter Finn (Star Wars), gift giving as a love language, probably, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: When he glances out the window, he spies Finn and the kids. They’ve migrated to the backyard, already covered head to toe with snow. From making snow angels in the front, no doubt. Poe’s heart clenches—in a good way. Javan and Jaina each have a ball of snow, rolling them around just like Finn showed them. A petite snowman starts to take shape, then a second, a third and fourth. A whole snow family, all put together. Just like theirs. The kids’ smiles are bright and happy, and so’s Finn’s. It finally feels like things are falling into place.--A slice-of-life snippet. Poe and Finn take the kids to Kes for the holiday, the first one since Finn's injury. Adorable family feels ensue
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: KrampusKinkPrompts2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039206
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Right Where You're Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a family dynamic before, but a lot of this is pulled from stuff i remember so maybe that helps. have fun!
> 
> if your kink is fluff, you're in the right place

“Ok, you guys got your gifts?”

Finn kneels in the crisp morning snow at the front door, one hand on his son who’s practically vibrating with excitement, the other on his daughter looking shyly up at Poe. But both of them nod enthusiastically. Clutching in tiny gloved hands their paper bags, filled with itty bitty crafts made a few days before. The only thing marking them as holiday gifts are the bright blue bows Poe picked up at the dollar store yesterday morning. There may not be many gifts this holiday, but it’s ok.

“Good. You remember the rules for Granddad’s house?” Finn glances up at Poe himself, encouraged by the smile.

“No running!” Javan shouts, hopping from foot to foot.

“You c’n run ousside,” Jaina corrects. Her little lisp slips through, but it’s better than it has been. “Jus’ no running in the house.”

Finn’s heart swells at her big brown eyes and he can’t help leaning in to kiss her cheek. “That’s my smart girl, that’s right angel. What else?”

Impatient Javan nearly spins himself in a circle, trying and failing to weasel out from under Finn’s grasp. Poe leans in just enough to keep him in place when he yells, “Use your manners!”

“Right, but you need to work on it.” Poe pinches his chubby cheek with a smile. “Let’s let Jaina say the last one, huh?”

Jaina reaches up into her stocking hat, almost pushing it off her head looking for a curl to anxiously twirl. Finn doesn’t stop her this time, just patiently waits. They’ll work on that when she’s not so nervous.

“You remember the last rule, angel?” Finn asks softly.

“Um don’—um don’ leave withou’ saying ‘I love you.’”

“Great job! That’s right! Ok, let’s go!”

Finn takes a step back and lets Poe take the lead. This is _his_ dad’s house, after all. And even if they’ve been together for years, it still feels weird to go in first. Well, really Javan takes the lead as they drop their bags in the cedar-scented den. He kicks off his shoes, and streaks upstairs as Poe hollers after him. Breaking the first and second rule to get to his granddad as fast as he can. Eager to show him all the bits and bobs shoved in his pockets, no doubt. Little Jaina hesitates. Creeping in the door only when Finn takes her hand and goes first. He has to remind himself as she slowly takes off her shoes that it’s just the new place that’s scary. Not the people. She puts her sparkly shoes next to his just like she’s supposed to but stands stock still on the tile.

“Umm, Da—um Daddy, carry me?”

Finn smiles softly, kneeling by her on the other side of the door. “Why do you want me to carry you, angel?” he asks, helping her out of her heavy coat and gloves and hat. “Don’t you want to go see Granddad?”

Her little face pinches and she shuffles closer, looking tentatively over her shoulder. “Is’s scary here.”

“Oh, it’s not scary,” Finn murmurs. He shouldn’t do it but he scoops her up anyway, kisses her cheek again and lets her anxious little hand curl around her grandmother’s old ring. “Granddad just got a new house, that’s all. I promise it’s safe.”

She hums but doesn’t say much, just looks over the new surroundings in that quiet way of hers. Leans her head against his shoulder as he hefts her up the creaking stairs to the kitchen where Kes Dameron’s voice is already floating out. As expected, as soon as she hears him she perks up. They round the corner into the cramped little kitchen to Kes and Javan and Poe all gathered around the island. And as soon as she lays eyes on Kes and his wide welcoming smile, she squirms to get down.

Kes drops from his wooden chair to the floor, arms thrown open to catch her as she dashes over. Swinging her up into a hug and tickling her face with his bushy beard in the way that always makes her giggle. “¡Ahí está, mi princesita!”

She doesn’t say anything but her hair bounces when she hugs him as tight as she can. Poe smiles that I-told-you-so smile over the table and Finn feels his heart unclench a little. Jaina’s going to be fine. Everything’s going to be fine. Poe told him that. Kes told him. Rey told him. God, everyone under the sun said she would be fine but until that happy little smile split Jaina’s face, he just didn’t believe it.

“Ok!” Kes claps his hands together, sending up a poof of flour. “Who’s ready to make cookies?”

Oh lord. Right into the action. The kids cheer. Well, Javan cheers. Tying his apron and already asking a million questions as he helps his little sister into her own. Jaina just grins, but it’s wide and toothy and ready for action. Finn can’t help his own smile at that.

“Poe, Finn, this is your spot,” Kes grins, gesturing to a laminate countertop about three feet long, far out of range of the cookie-island and impending flour disaster. “You’re makin’ close-contact cinnamon buns.”

“You sure you don’t want help?” Finn laughs.

Kes rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I don’t know I would do with more help! Just dig around in there, you’ll find everything. Poe, make sure he uses sugar and not salt this time, huh?”

Kes winks and Finn feels his face heat. “That was one time!”

Poe swats his hip, smiling his father’s teasing smile. “One time’s enough.”

Then Poe passes behind him. Slides a hand across his back, a finger slipping under his shirt, over the scar there in that habit of his. Comforting, though Finn’s not sure if it’s for him or for Poe. He rolls up his sleeves and ties into his own apron while Poe digs for ingredients. And he doesn’t miss the way his husband’s eyes darken. Finn grins. Files ‘sexy apron ideas’ away for later and sneaks a kiss in the humid room just because he can.

And that’s how the morning goes. Filled with sharp winter sunlight. Stories and laughter. The smell of baking bread and cookies.

* * *

By noon, the cookies are done and kids are sugared all to hell. Kes throws together some sandwiches to counteract it all; it only kind of helps. Javan, of course, scarfs his and begs for more cookies. Jaina even eats all of hers and does the same. Poe shakes his head at her parroting, passes Finn a meaningful look. And he picks up the cue: in a matter of minutes the kids are bundled for Outside Time. The screen door slams downstairs; the house is suddenly much quieter. Just his dad, watching him fondly in the middle of the wrecked kitchen.

Wow.

Poe actually stops and looks—yeah, maybe wrecked is an understatement. “Sorry about the kitchen, Pop,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. “We’ve been working with them on clean up but I guess they got excited.”

Kes scoffs a bit but smiles even wider. “They come by it honestly. A couple years watching you in the kitchen’ll do that, I’m sure.”

“Hey!”

Kes laughs, full and hearty and slaps his shoulder. “Make it up to me by helping me clean, mijo.”

There’s easy-enough small talk to begin with as they wipe and sweep and pile dishes in the sink. Everyone else will be along tomorrow, hauling their own food and goodies. Nathan’s flying in, Santiago’s bringing Will. Llewyn’s bringing the cat.*

“Oh, the kids’ll love that,” Poe smiles.

“Yeah,” Kes scoffs. “My nice furniture won’t.”

Poe just shakes his head with a grin, sets himself to washing the dishes. Passes them to Kes to dry. He’s not worried about the furniture; Finn made it to last. When he glances out the window, he spies Finn and the kids. They’ve migrated to the backyard, already covered head to toe with snow. From making snow angels in the front, no doubt. Poe’s heart clenches—in a good way. Javan and Jaina each have a ball of snow, rolling them around just like Finn showed them. A petite snowman starts to take shape, then a second, a third and fourth. A whole snow family, all put together. Just like theirs. The kids’ smiles are bright and happy, and so’s Finn’s. It finally feels like things are falling into place.

“So how are things?”

His father’s voice cuts through the reverie and Poe glances at him. A few years ago, he might’ve gotten a bit defensive. Now, not so much. After the year they’ve had…

“Things are pretty good,” he says softly. “Better. I think Javan’s finally used to kindergarten. Comes home every day with stories on how much he loves it.”

“That’s quite a turn around,” Kes chuckles as he dries the dishes.

“Yeah… I think Jaina’s still pretty anxious about Javan leaving, starting school next year, but Finn’s therapist friend—Jannah—she recommended us some stuff online, tips, videos. Finn really dug into it, it’s amazing how far she’s come since August.”

There’s a length of silence, nothing but the clank of pots and pans. Then, Kes asks,

“How is he?”

Poe sighs, though he’s not quite sure what emotion he’s trying to push out with it. Fear, mostly. Maybe relief. “Physical therapy is great, he’s almost back to a hundred percent. Still gets tired easy. Shouldn’t pick up the kids but that doesn’t really stop him. He’ll be out until the start of next year, at least Han’s been understanding about it.”

“He damn well better be,” Kes grumbles about his old friend. “He makes more sales off Finn’s work than anyone else’s.”

“I think Leia keeps him in line. It’s not like Finn was the only one doing fabrication. Everything’ll keep going without him, it’ll just be a little tighter. Furniture probably won’t look as nice.”

“He is talented, isn’t it?”

Poe sighs, this time a little dreamy. Watches Finn scramble around in the snow with the kids as he hands Kes another dripping pan. “Yeah…he is. I—” He pauses for a long moment, a hard truth thick in his throat. “Every time I see him out like this, smiling and walking, _alive_ , it makes it easier to forget the bad dreams, you know?”

Kes just hums, because he does know. He knows all about the nightmares, the accident. All that shattered glass and anguish finally healing like Finn’s scars.

“Your mom’d be proud of you.” Poe’s throat gets tight, Kes jostles his shoulders. “ _I’m_ proud of you, mijo. Those kids, you’re raising ‘em right. You made a family… Lo estás haciendo genial. You're right where you need to be.”

“Thank you, for comin’ up here,” he tries not to choke. He’s said it a thousand times but it bears repeating. He’ll probably be thanking his dad for the rest of his life. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Satisfied, Kes lets the quiet nothing talk come back and Poe’s throat doesn’t feel quite so tight. He asks about Poe’s ship, the fishing business. How Javan’s improving and how Jaina’s coping since Finn’s been walking again. Muses on differences between the old mountain home and the new, how he likes life on the great lake. It’s nice to listen to his father talk. Comforting for sure. But Poe, for his part, talks with only half his head, too caught up watching his heart play in the snow.

* * *

Later, when the sun starts to die, Finn brings the kids inside. They’re still full of energy but he’s out, and he hands them over to Poe with a grateful smile. Poe, kneeling and helping them out of their coats, asks, “You guys ready to decorate?”

“Cannn I do the ssstar?” Javan’s teeth chatter as he wriggles out of his wet clothes, covered head to toe in goosebumps even standing in front of the fireplace. “Pleeeease, Pop?”

Finn takes a towel from Kes and wraps him up but lets Poe do the drying down.

“Of course you can, bud,” Poe smiles. “Jaina’ll help Dad do decorations down low, right?”

Jaina, much less wet than her brother, pulls her towel over her shoulder and nods, and Poe takes them both to the back bedroom for dry clothes. Finn really doesn’t have the energy for it, but he helps Kes bring down the decorations for the tree anyway.

“How’d you get all this set up so quick?” he asks, half-serious, half-joking. “You haven’t even been here three weeks and your place already looks more together than ours.”

“Benefit of single living,” Kes chuckles, hefting a couple boxes and leaving just one for Finn. “Won’t last long though, I’m going to be stealin’ those kids every weekend.”

Finn feels a like pinprick of guilt at the obvious gesture but ducks his head. “Thank you. They’re gonna love it here.”

“I hope so. What better way to start than the holiday, huh?”

True. Very, very true.

Decorating the tree might be Finn’s favorite part. Maybe it’s because he’s a carpenter and the smell of the wood makes him feel right at home. He tucks his necklace away and shuffles onto the floor, decoration box on his knees. Grins at the kids’ chatter. Nah, _that’s_ his favorite part. And Poe. All their bright, happy smiles reflected in the family ornaments and shiny baubles. Kes turns some old crooning tunes on the hi-fi. Jaina toddles back and forth between the box in Finn’s lap and the tree. Giggles when Kes hefts her higher and higher to spread the ornaments out. Javan crawls up and over and around the thing. Stringing lights and tinsel almost faster than Poe can give it to him, and _that’s_ between breaks to nibble a purloined cookie. Finn has no idea where he even got the thing—Kes, most likely—but hopes all the excitement will tucker him out for bed.

The finishing touch is candy canes. Always candy canes, in every flavor and color. Fruit ones, traditional peppermint, even a chocolate kind that Finn _hates_ but Poe’s brothers will eat like there’s no tomorrow. He’s a little fuzzy on which one—Llewyn, probably. Maybe all of them. Poe likes the cherry ones. But there’s always enough for everyone, and some to take home after. Jaina hangs the last but it’s all of five seconds before Javan snatches two from the tree and rips into one. When Poe pointedly asks, “You gonna share?”, Javan sheepishly opens the second and hands it to his sister.

Finn gingerly leans back against the recliner behind him, shuffling a bit as Jaina tumbles into his lap. “Well guys, what do you think?”

“It’s _awesome!_ ” Javan declares. “We did double lights and it’s _so bright!_ ”

He’s not wrong, the tree practically looks like a lighthouse with all the bright LEDs and tinsel. But it looks good. Finn chuckles, pulls his boy in for a quick peck on the cheek.

“You did great! I think you set a record,” he teases.

“Daaaaad.”

Already Javan’s squirming about affection—might as well get as many kisses in as he can. He kisses the top of his head. Lets him go. Meets Poe’s eyes only to find a tender look he hadn’t quite expected. But there it is.

Then, the kids are rubbing their eyes, starting to yawn. Kes murmurs, “C’mon, ven conmigo mis nietos, let’s go,” trundling them off with a gentle smile. Poe squeezes his arm. A promise to be back; he follows his father up. The tree is finished, ready for guests tomorrow. The den empty. Finn waits until they’re all out of sight. Then he sneaks back into the bedroom for Poe’s gift before he drops into the couch, exhausted. For a moment, he closes his eyes. His scar pulls tight and tender across his back. He hadn’t meant to go quite so hard with all the activity. But the kids were just so excited and Poe needed time to catch up with his dad _without_ having to keep an eye on the kids _and_ Finn at the same time. He sighs to himself, head falling back on the cushion. It’s warm and quiet and almost long enough that sleep sneaks in for good. Until—

“You fallin’ asleep on me?”

Finn glances back over the couch as Poe creeps in, a glass of wine in each hand. Well, good timing.

“Not yet, no,” he lies.

Poe rolls his eyes and smiles, sinks into the soft leather with a sigh. Throws a leg over Finn’s as he hands him a glass. “I think that went pretty well, don’t you?”

Finn listens for a moment to Kes’s gentle voice upstairs, Javan sleepily asking questions, before he nods. “Your dad’s really good with them.”

They already knew that, have months and months of experience knowing that. But it doesn’t hurt to say it again.

“Yeah.” Poe shuffles in a little closer. Rests on Finn’s shoulder, wine just cradled in one hand for now while the other sneaks across and finds his. “He’s excited about keepin’ ‘em, you know. We might actually get to have a date,” he teases.

Finn chuckles, kisses the top of Poe’s curls. “Anywhere’s a date when I’m with you.”

Poe groans, burying his face in Finn’s sweater, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“So are you!” he exclaims, squeezing Poe’s thigh here and there to make him squirm and giggle. Then Poe’s eyes catch the firelight, crinkled and happy in a way that makes Finn’s heart flutter. God, it doesn’t matter how many years go by, sometimes it still feels like the beginning.He sips a mouthful of wine and tries not to let on how much of a lovesick sap he is. Doesn’t matter though, because Poe kisses the back of his hand and he’s a goner all over again.

“Wish they had some cousins or somethin’ to play with though,” Poe murmurs. “Maybe Will and Santiago will bring some someday.”

Finn snorts thinking about the eldest brother, and all his rough edges, with _kids_. But then he glances down at Poe and decides, “Maybe so.”

Quiet settles over them, an hour or so whiling away warm and comforting as they drink their wine. _If You Don’t Know Me By Now_ crackles on the hi-fi. Firelight flickers through the den. Finn’s so comfortable he almost, _almost_ forgets about the gift tucked into his pocket. When he shifts though, he feels it. So he adjusts just enough to set his wine glass on the table and fish it out without totally dislodging Poe.

“What’re you doin’?”

“I got something for you.”

He settles back on the couch and puts an arm over Poe’s shoulder. Keeping him close. Just them. It’s not that he’s embarrassed by the gift—he’s actually rather proud of it—but it’s something…personal. Special. So without another word, he hands over the small box. Watches with bated breath as Poe opens it up.

“Oh my god, _Finn_ …” Poe gasps.

Perfect. That was the reaction he was hoping for. He relaxes into Poe a little more, rests his cheek on Poe’s head as his husband’s fingers trace the shape of his gift, the delicate carvings and soft black string.

“When did you even have time to make this?”

“I spent a lot of time in bed,” Finn chuckles. “Needed something to do. Rey brought everything I needed one day while you were working, it was kind of my own secret project.”

Truthfully, it started as something bitter. He had Rey find the hardest, most stubborn cherrywood knot and bring it to him. Whittling at it was a way to…release. And he tells Poe as much.

“It didn’t have fun beginnings though. I don’t know, it almost felt like a punishment. You were working yourself to death with the kids and the business, and all I could do was lay there. I thought, I don’t know, if I could make at least one beautiful thing it would make it better.”

Poe sits up at that, the cherrywood snippet abandoned in his lap in favor of Finn’s hands. He opens his mouth to speak but Finn isn’t quite finished.

“I learned though,” he soldiers on. “It was almost like meditation after a while. I would whittle away and think about you, and the kids, and how much I love you. It was hard work but I knew if I kept at it, I could have something beautiful.” Poe squeezes his hands, eyes looking a little watery. Finn can’t look straight at him for fear of crying himself, so he just stares at the snippet. “So this is…I don’t know, kind of my thank you. Every line, every design, is me saying thank you. For taking care of the kids, taking care of me. Keeping everything going until I could be _me_ again. I know it doesn’t really balance, but I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh, Finn…” Startled at the tone in his voice, Finn jerks his eyes up to meet Poe’s. But then his lover’s hands settle on either side of his face and Poe is looking at him with the tenderest expression. “Baby, there’s nothing you need to make up. You’re _alive_ , you’re _here_. That’s all the thanks I could possibly want. I love you so much, just having you be with me means more than I can say.”

Finn closes his eyes, leans into Poe’s touch. His heart aches—in a good way. He hadn’t realized just how much he needed to hear that. That everything is still ok between them, that Poe still loves him. But his throat feels too tight to admit that out loud just yet, so instead he teases, “So’s that mean you don’t want it?”

“Of course I do,” Poe chokes. He kisses his face in a way that says _I-love-you-idiot,_ unfurls the black cord and settles it around his neck. Staring at it for a moment more before letting it fall to his chest. “If it’s waterproof, I’m never gonna take it off.”

“It is. I figured you might be missing your mom’s ring, too.”

Poe plucks at the chain around Finn’s neck, smiling wetly. “Not anymore.”

He leans in. Kisses Finn for real. In that way that says _I-love-you-for-real_ and absolutely makes Finn’s knees weak. Finn has half a mind to press Poe back into the couch. Keep the whole thing going, family upstairs be damned. Then he hears the pitter patter of small feet coming slowly down the stairs and kisses Poe firmly one more time. Poe’s eyes are dark, hungry; it leaves him aching for more. But there’ll be time for that later. Right now, it’s time to put the family to bed. Jaina reaches up sleepily for Poe, who hefts her onto his hip. Javan’s barely standing as Kes waves them all off. Finn makes sure to kiss each one before he crawls into bed after Poe, wrapping him up in a way he hasn’t been able to do for months. Buries his nose in the back of Poe’s neck and holds him tight. As sleep slips in and a heavy sigh slips out, Finn thinks,

_This is right where I’m meant to be._

**Author's Note:**

> *this little tidbit is based on a HUGE crossover idea thought up by TheCarrot (waywaychuck). i loved the idea so much i had to use it, go beg her to write it if you like the idea lol
> 
> i left it pretty vague on purpose, but if you'd like to chat about the backstory here just lmk lol


End file.
